1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with intumescent materials utilized for providing a fire barrier at various locations as desired. These fire barriers are adapted to expand when heated above a predetermined temperature to form a fire barrier by expansion. The level of expansion must be controlled such as not to be so violent that it is difficult to contain. Certain intumescent products are expanded in such a violent manner that containment is not possible since they tend to behave like popcorn. They would thus expand rapidly and tend to spall or blow the material itself apart. Therefore the resultant expansion would not have the fire barrier characteristic in the desired location.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art devices have been utilized for providing intumescent expansion which can be utilized with materials in many forms such as latex caulks, putties, water based mastic compounds or more firm materials such as wrappings or fixed shaped intumescent forms. Examples of such products utilizing the intumescent expansion characteristics are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,161 patented Jun. 10, 1969 to R. Hindersinn et al on Fire Retardant Intumescent Coating Compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,114 patented May 19, 1970 to F. Hahn et al on Intumescent Coating Compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,891 patented May 1, 1973 to S. Riccitiello et al on an Intumescent Composition, Foamed Product Prepared Therewith, And Process For Making Same; U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,550 patented Jun. 25, 1974 to S. Riccitiello et al on an Intumescent Composition, Foamed Product Prepared Therewith And Process For Making Same; U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,178 patented Nov. 19, 1974 to R. Feldman on a Thermal Protective Process And Article Coated With Thermal Composition; U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,134 patented Dec. 17, 1974 to J. Green et al on an Intumescent Composition; U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,057 patented Oct. 28, 1975 to R. Hatch et al on an Intumescent Sheet Material; U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,082 patented Sep. 28, 1976 to R. Pratt et al on an Intumescent Fire Retardant Material And Article; U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,983 patented Apr. 19, 1977 to J. Pedlow on an Electrical Arc And Fire Protective Sheath, Boot Or The Like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,810 patented May 31, 1977 to H. Bost on Intumescent Flame Retardants; U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,526 patented Oct. 4, 1977 to R. Pratt et al on Intumescent Fire Retardant Material And Article; U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,579 patented Dec. 6, 1977 to P. Sawko et al on Intumescent Coatings Containing 4,4'-Dinitrosulfanilide; U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,394 patented Dec. 27, 1977 to R. Pratt et al on an Intumescent Fire Retardant Material; U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,073 patented Aug. 1, 1978 to Y. Koide et al on Fire Retardant Intumescent Putty; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,325 patented Oct. 3, 1978 to D. Becker et al on a Fireproofing Composition; U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,743 patented Sep. 4, 1979 to J. Wortmann et al on Intumescent Flame-Retardant Coating Compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,593 patented May 6, 1980 to K. Sienkowski et al on a Novel Intumescent Composition; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,677 patented May 6, 1980 to J. Shukla et al on an Intumescent Composition Comprising Cyclic Nitrogen Compound And Phosphorus Compounds; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,261 patented Aug. 5, 1980 to G. Dias on a Semi-Durable, Water Repellant, Fire Resistant Intumescent Process; U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,639 patented Nov. 18, 1980 to J. Graham on Intumescent Fire-Retardant Products; U.S. Pat. No. 247,435 patented Jan. 27, 1981 to N. Kasten on Intumesoent Fire Retardant Coating Compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,357 patented Jul. 13, 1982 to R. Nicholson et al on an Intumescent Composition; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,694 patented Jul. 27, 1982 to Y. Halpern on Intumescent Flame Retardant Compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,884 patented May 10, 1983 to P. Rohringer et al on a Fire-Retardant, Intumescent Composition And Its Use For The Flameproofing Of Substrates, And As A Fire-Extinguishing Agent Comprising An Ammonium Salt, A Water-Soluble Nitrogen Compound As A Blowing Agent And Dextrin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,467 patented Jul. 16, 1985 to T. Ward et al on a Fire Protective Intumescent Mastic Composition And Method Employing Same; U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,523 patented May 13, 1986 to I. Tashlick et al on Intumescent Fire Retardant Compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,625 patented May 10, 1988 to L. Vajs on a Fire Retardant Mixture For Protection Of Suitable Composite Products; U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,003 patented Jul. 19, 1988 to M. Goldstein et al on a Method And Apparatus For Changing Physical And Chemical Properties Of Materials; U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,312 patented Mar. 28, 1989 to D. Annemaier on Fire Prevention Material and U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,135 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to R. Reitz on Ethylene Copolymers With Enhanced Fire Resistant Properties.